


mine

by omikvns



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omikvns/pseuds/omikvns
Summary: you are the best thingthat's ever been mine
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Mineta Minoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	mine

"Teruteru, your member is so big, it's filling me up," Mineta moans as Teruteru fills his womanhood with his warm milk.

"That was so good, I love you so much," Mineta smiles at Teruteru, full of cum.

"I love you too, Mineta. But can we keep doing this? What about Bakugo?" 

"You know I love you Teruteru, but I can't tell Bakugo. I would lose everything. He's so powerful, and you know how he is." 

Teruteru sighs.

"I hope that one day, we can run away. Run away and just be happy and in love, together." 

Mineta smiles at Teruteru's words and pulls him into a deep, slow kiss. Teruteru slides his tongue inside of Mineta's warm mouth and moans. He puts his hand on Mineta's cheek and gently caresses it as they kiss.

After about 10 minutes, Mineta hears his phone ring.

"Who's that?" Teruteru asks as Mineta goes to pick up the phone.

"No one," Mineta smiles, but they both know it's Bakugo.

"I'm sorry," Mineta sighs, sitting back down on the bed. 

"Do you still love him?" Teruteru asks, and Mineta freezes. The hesitation tells Teruteru everything he needs to know.

"I'm leaving," Teruteru manages to say before exiting the room. It's clear he was hurt.

"Teruteru!" Mineta cries, but it was too late. Teruteru was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my friend gen 🥱 thanks i guess 🙄


End file.
